La mujer k muere por amor y se convierte en espuma
by Principe Mestizo
Summary: Un mundo magico en crisis, Ginny ha dejado Hogwarts despues de la gran batalla, ella se mantiene fuerte como una roca pero la verdad no es asi, acaso no se supone que tendria un final feliz? y ahora que el no esta que se supome que deba hacer?


La mujer que muere por amor y se convierte en espuma.

**Capitulo 1. ****El mundo en el que vivimos**.

Las cosas nunca son como las esperas sin embargo todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro. Un día estas de buen humor y al otro no, de pronto estas triste y al siguiente completamente feliz así somos los humanos pero, que hay de los que no lo son.

Podríamos citar muchas historias de los que llamamos "no humanos" pero quien podría decirnos si es verdad ya que solo contamos con algunos registros vagos de incidentes "no decorosos" para los hombres comunes y corrientes o incluso para nosotros los magos que tenemos una visión un poco más amplia de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor. Es por eso que pensamos y regresamos a lo que hace un momento acabo de escribir, podrían en verdad aquellas "personas" tener algo a que aferrarse a este mundo? Normalmente diríamos que no pero quien nos lo garantiza, acaso nosotros no somos iguales a ellos, que dicen de aquellos "humanos" que se comportan como si no tuvieran sentimientos, que me dicen de los asesinos a sueldo que con solo recibir su pago harán lo que sea por terminar con la vida de su victima, que me dicen de aquellos que únicamente esperan para poder violar a otro ser que si quiera conocen y que la afectaran para toda la vida. De aquellas personas que tenemos como gobernantes que con sus manos manejan los hilos de una nación enriqueciendo a los suyos y empobreciendo a los que restan. Son acaso ellos muy diferentes de los demás. Acaso ellos tienen sentimientos?.

El sonido del reloj despertador se escucho en todo el cuarto como si anunciara algo grande para ese día así que lo apague mirando fijamente la hora: 6:00am me cambie del lado contrario a donde se encontraba el reloj, ya estaba despierta debido que no pude dormir en toda la noche, la sensación de un cosquilleo en el estomago no me dejo además de que en mi mente asechaban infinidad de pensamientos algunos tan tontos como la pijama que traía puesta. Me levanto casi de un salto, me vi al espejo como si mirara a otra persona, al principio no lo creí pero indudablemente era yo quien se reflejaba en ese misterioso espejo, de pronto escuche una voz familiar que me llamaba del otro extremo del cuarto. –Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde- replico la voz del otro lado de la puerta, no le respondí, -las 6:30am, que rápido pasa el tiempo- dije con voz medio ronca. Con una facilidad tomo lo primero que estaba en mi armario, una blusa blanca sin mangas que me gustaba mucho fue mi primer y única opción, cuando termine de cambiarme mire el desorden que tenia –tengo que arreglar todo esto si no quiero perderme algún día aquí- dije al mirar el armario completamente desordenado, nunca había sido muy buena para organizar mi ropa y mucho menos en un espacio tan pequeño al que normalmente no estaba acostumbra y sin embargo me recordaba mucho a mi hogar, mire por la ventana y el sol ya se posaba sobre la ventana aunque aun no era tan tarde ya tendría que estar lista. Me acomode algunos mechones de mi pelo hacia delante y cubrí mis orejas con el resto de mi cabello, al parecer la única cosa que no me gustaba de mi a pesar de mi baja estatura eran mis orejas. Me acomode la mochila sobre uno de mis hombros y abrí la puerta dirigiéndome a la cocina. La voz tan familiar que escuche hacia unos minutos volvía a retumbar en todo el cuarto donde nos encontrábamos creí que sonaba distinto como si fuera otra persona pero simplemente era mi hermano –Buenos días Ginny espero hayas podido dormir bien- pregunto con cierta picardía en la mirada. –digamos que dormí lo suficiente- respondí con un poco de sarcasmo, deje la mochila en el pasillo y camine hasta la pequeña mesa que tenia, cruce las piernas y mis brazos al momento que me senté observando a mi hermano.

Sin lugar a dudas se parecía mucho a mi, teníamos el mismo tono de piel blanca, el cabello rojizo, el era mas alto que yo por mucho, la misma nariz de mi padre aunque la de el se parecía de perfil a la de mi madre, el cabello medio largo le llegaba casi hasta las orejas pero a mi me sobrepasaba de los hombros. La única diferencia significante entre los dos eran los ojos, los de el eran de un café oscuro pero brillantes y los míos eran de color verde esmeralda. Al perecer y a juzgar por el aroma estaba haciendo el desayuno, lo mas raro es que no lo hacia con magia, eso era una de las cosa que me gustaba de Ron, si podía hacerlo sin ayuda extra era mucho mejor. Seguí observando como se movía de un lado a otro dentro de la cocina.

Saco unos vasos del gabinete más lejano y tomo el jugo que tenia sobre la mesa. Me sirvió un vaso y le agradecí por eso. Me sonrío y siguió para servirme el desayuno. Aunque pensaba que mi hermano no sabía cocinar estaba realmente equivocada. Al dar mi primer bocado hice varias muecas que inmediatamente Ron descubrió.

–Espero haber mejorado, al vivir solo durante un año me he dado a la tarea de aprender algunas cosas de cocina- Me tomo por sorpresa por que normalmente la que cocinaba era yo en casa, se me quedo mirando como un perrito acabado de nacer, aunque en ese momento que todavía seguía saboreando el desayuno ya no me pareció tan malo.

-Se nota que has mejorado, ¡esta muy rico! – Ron sonrío convencido. Una vez terminado el desayuno salimos de la casa, saco su varita por debajo haciendo que de la punta le salieran dos chispas indicando que el hechizo de seguridad había dado resultado. Seguimos caminando hasta la esquina y luego virando hacia la izquierda.

Londres parecía que año con año crecía mas, las personas iban y venia de un lado a otro de la calle, a pesar de ser casi las 8 de la mañana la cantidad de automóviles crecía provocando trafico por donde pasara uno la vista.

Hacia más de un año que Ron se había inscrito en la escuela de economía, mi padre había estado muy orgulloso el día en que llego con la carta de aceptación. Para mi familia esto era una celebración por que algunos ni creíamos que acabaría Hogwarts. Mi madre ese día lo abrazo con todas sus fuerza, sin embargo sabíamos de antemano que seria algo muy bueno pues Ron casi no tenia amigos solo conocidos de la escuela como decía el, la verdad su estancia en Hogwarts no fue muy agradable aunque no es muy abierto a decir lo que pensaba se notaba en su mirada a veces melancólica y triste.

Seguimos caminando por lo menos unas tres cuadras mas hasta encontrar la estación del metro, bajamos la escalera con todo el tumulto de gente que subía y bajaba igual que nosotros. Se podía apreciar la diversidad de personas que vivían en Londres, personas vestidas de traje, abogados, ejecutivos con sus celulares en la oreja desde muy temprana hora gritando como si estuviera solos a su alrededor, amas de casa con sus hijos subiéndose al metro, jóvenes de mi edad con sus audífonos como si nada en el mundo estuviera entre ellos mas que su música. Personas de edad mayor que intentaban tomar un lugar en el metro pero como en todos lados era difícil que alguien lo cediera, después de todo "el metro iba muy lleno". Me levante de mi asiento ofreciéndoselo al viejito que apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio, me sonrío.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- me contesto, yo solo me limite a sonreír, Ron estaba a mi lado por lo que sentí su loción de todas las mañanas.

-No estas nerviosa, es tu primer día Ginny- pregunto Ron con cierta acidez. Mire a todos lados y comprendí que por lo lleno que estaba el metro parecía que todos me veían a la cara esperando mi respuesta. Me sonroje un poco pero aun así logre sacar una respuesta de mi boca.

-No se – era lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento. Ron se mostró un poco molesto pero a decir verdad no le tomo importancia. Mire de nuevo por todo el vagón y vi en el fondo junto a las puertas de entrada o salida una pareja bien abrazada, los dos se miraban como si nadie los estuviera mirando, derrochaban miel, el entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella, ambos sonrieron. Me quede pensando como es que dos personas se pudieran contemplar de esa manera, como alguien podía encontrar su media naranja dentro de todo este mundo de personas, sentí un poco de nauseas al estarlos viendo durante un tiempo. Para cuando empezaron a besarse me sentí torpe, mi mente decía que mirara a otro lado pero mis ojos no se apartaron de ellos, había cierta ternura, algo misteriosa y extraordinaria y sin embargo me sentía mal, sentía como la sangre se me empezaba a calentar. Mire después de un tiempo a un lado y comprendí lo que mi mente no había querido aceptar nunca. Estaba celosa.

-Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, vamos Ginny- no me había dado cuenta pero la mayoría de la gente estaba bajando del metro, al parecer y sin percatarme de la situación esta era nuestra parada. Me acomode la mochila sobre el hombro y salí detrás de mi hermano.

-En serio te encuentras bien Ginny, te ves pálida y cansada- dijo con voz un poco preocupada mientras me inspeccionaba con sus ojos.

-Estoy bien Ron, es solo que esto es nuevo para mi entiende- Ron se acerco a mi un poco.

-Se que es difícil estar lejos de papa y mama pero recuerda que por alguna razón estamos aquí en este preciso momento. Trata de hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, este es el comienzo de algo maravilloso o algo triste pero solo tú tienes la respuesta. Vamos que ya es tarde y estamos tan cerca.- Ron se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido.

Mientras lo seguía comprendí lo que mi hermano había querido tratar de decirme. "el inicio de algo maravillo o algo triste" esas palabras se me quedaron grabadas durante todo el tiempo que seguimos caminando, de pronto alcance a Ron un poco agitada.

-Mira, hemos llegado dijo Ron

Me quede inmóvil al ver los altos edificios antiguos, me recordó a Hogwarts solo que mucho menos alto, el interior estaba lleno de jardines que se extendía hasta las calles principales. Mas adelante se veían hordas de estudiantes con sus mochilas entrando y saliendo sin siquiera mirarse o saludarse. Mire hacia arriba y en lo alto había una torre muy parecida a la de las piezas de ajedrez. Comencé a caminar junto con Ron hacia el primer edificio que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

Vaya sorpresa la que me lleve al ver que únicamente el exterior era antiguo ya que el interior dibujaba muy bien el paso de los años y los adelantos tecnológicos estaban por doquier. –muggles susurre, las pantallas planas se dibujaban por cada esquina de los pasillos unos decían las noticias mientras otros ponía información de la escuela.

-Veo que no te gusta mucho este tipo de cosas o es el lugar- Ron me sonreía como preguntándose que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento. –no te preocupes yo tenia la misma cara que tu, pero animo que no es tan malo, veras que no es difícil usar magia. Discretamente por su puesto. Aunque no entendí al principio esas palabras quedarían grabadas mas adelante pues yo misma las repetiría.

-No me molesta, es más bien que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, me frustra no estar en mi ambiente Ron, no me gusta estar lejos de casa y de las personas que quiero.

-No quiero que te preocupes Ginny y si tú estas aquí fue por que mis padres quieren que tengas estudios ya sea para uno o para ambos mundos. De nuevo me quede helada, esa manera tan realista de ver las cosas me hacia pensar que no era el Ron medio torpe que se fue de casa hace un año. –Bueno ahora si ya es tarde, según tu horario – saco un pedazo de papel de su pantalón - te toca en el salón...

-B... – respondí.

-Creí que ni siquiera habías visto tu horario- Ron no parecía creérselo.

-Bueno hermanito aquí te retiras y aquí me retiro que te vaya bien. Suerte- le di un beso en la mejilla y el me correspondió con una sonrisa.

-No te metas en problemas – me grito Ron aun cuando empecé a caminar en dirección contraria a el, no respondí nada solo levante el brazo derecho en señal de aprobación y me dirigí a buscar el famoso edificio B.

Como me lo imaginaba, la universidad o más bien el campus era un poco grande para mi. Mientras más caminaba más pasillos encontraba, algunos se unían justo con algún otro edificio haciendo de esta manera un poco difícil de saber donde me encontraba. Logre pasar lo que parecía un gimnasio dentro el cual había personas de varias edades haciendo ejercicio. La humedad comenzó a crecer y creyendo que ahí era el lugar llegue hasta la alberca de la Universidad, el cloro se metía por mis fosas nasales, Salí de nuevo y regrese sobre mis pasos. Atravesé un largo pasillo donde solo mis zapatos se escuchaban, de pronto la gente empezó a salir y entrar por todas partes, como si se tratara de hormigas en busca de comida, empujándose unos a otros, vi como unos chicos estaban pasando algo parecido a un balón pero no les preste atención pues no conocía ningún deporte muggle. Mire a mi alrededor en busca de alguna señal que informara donde me encontraba.

–Nada – respondí con preocupación. De pronto mire hacia atrás y el balón con el que los chicos estaban jugando se dirigía hacia mi.

Sentí como mi mente le mandaba señales a mi cuerpo pero este no respondía y al ver tal negativa sentí como todo el peso se me cargaba en los hombres. Caí de golpe en el piso con el balón todavía en la cara.

Creo que me quede inconsciente por unos segundo por que de pronto todo era blanco, los oídos me zumbaban, trate de mirar a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor pero el golpe del balón hacia casi imposible abrirlos o al menos así me sentí por ese momento. La vista se me fue aclarando y pude ver un montón de gente a mi alrededor, algunos incluso se reían de mi pasando a mi lado y otros como buenos samaritanos o curiosos se acercaban a ver que tal me encontraba. Un chico de mi estatura paso por entre la multitud, se inclino hacia mi mientras yo lo veía intentaba ponerle atención a lo que decía pero era inútil pues no escuchaba nada. Me ayudo a sentarme y poco a poco a levantarme. Y de pronto pude escuchar.

-Vamos déjenla respirar, hagan espacio- el pobrecito no podía con toda la gente que se amontonaba y pasaba al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco las personas siguieron por su camino dejándonos a los dos solo, era como si tratara de protegerme de todas aquellas personas curiosas

-Te encuentras bien – me pregunto nervioso. Me había equivocado, era mucho mas alto que yo, tenia los ojos de color café claro, no era flaco pero tenia un cuerpo bastante bien formado lo cual llamo mi atención. Sentí como su mirada me recorría todo el cuerpo, me sentí nerviosa por un momento pues el dolor del golpe y la caída empezaban a hacer efecto en mí. Me lleve una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar y entonces lo mire a los ojos –es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso – respondí con cierta arrogancia, el me miro desconcertado aunque sonriendo.

-Creo que te encuentras bien – dijo el chico, yo lo volví a mirar con enojo aunque por muy poco ya que comprendí que no había sido su culpa e incluso sentí un poco de compasión por la manera en que me estaba tratando. –Si gracias, pero que fue lo que me pego ¿un balón?- dije mirando hacia uno de los jardines intentando buscar a los causantes de mi infortunada caída y golpe, pero para ese preciso momento no había nadie.

-Si, de hecho te pego un balón de futbol soccer- mi mente se nublo y mi cara ha de haber hecho la clásica expresión de ignorancia pero fue aun mas estupido lo que dije.

-¿Soccer? – bueno si seré tonta pensé inmediatamente pero es que como iban ellos a saber que yo era una bruja y que en mi mundo no existía tal cosa y en mi vida que todavía era muy corta esa palabra y su significado no rondaban por mi mente, el chico me miro extrañado. –No conoces el soccer, pues de donde eres niña- respondió incrédulo.

-Claro que conozco el soccer menso, que no ves que estoy con una severa contusión y tu intentas engañarme y mira que todavía no me recupero por que un día de estos te reto a un partido pero será soccer de mesa- el pobrecito no se esperaba esa respuesta y mucho menos yo pero de pronto tuve un recuerdo de mi padre jugando una de esas cosas ya que mis hermanos se la regalaron una navidad. Mi padre ha tenido únicamente un hobby en toda su vida y eso era cualquier artefacto que utilizaran los muggles, en el caso del futbolito ni lo había podido tocar por que mi hermanos gemelos bromistas no lo soltaron en todas las vacaciones de ese año

-! OK!, ¡OK!, pero no te enojes conmigo yo solo intentaba ayudarte- y en eso tenia toda la razón.

-Perdona, gracias por ayudarme, de verdad te lo agradezco- dije enseñando mis dientes casi perfectos según yo.

-No hay por que. Por cierto ni me he presentado mi nombre es Nick. Un placer conocerte- su mano se extendió hasta casi llegar a mi ombligo, yo respondí con el mismo gesto.

-Yo soy Ginny y también es un placer conocerte Nick- los dos nos dimos un apretón de manos muy calido que llego a gustarme pero no duro mucho.

-Bueno creo que se me hace tarde, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti Ginny? Pregunto con picardía en la mirada, había algo que me agradaba de el, tal vez eran los hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando sonreía o su forma de decirlo, me inspiraba confianza y desde luego su propuesta no era para rechazarse, además, realmente no sabia hacia donde me dirigía y si a eso le sumamos que no conocía el campus entonces Nick seria de mucha ayuda.

-Podrías decirme donde se encuentra el edificio B – la risa de Nick fue lo único que se escucho en el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos que inexplicablemente estaba casi vacío salvo por unos cuantos estudiante pero se podían contar con los dedos. –definitivamente el golpe te afecto – y señalo con el dedo un letrero grande que tenia casi enfrente de mi en una de las esquinas del edificio, decía "B" en grande, difícilmente para que uno se perdiera o para personas medio despistadas como yo.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, en ese caso creo me dirigiré a mi destino- empecé a caminar de espaldas sin perder de vista a Nick -gracias por todo y espero volverte a ver- me costo caminar hacia atrás pero hice el esfuerzo, alce la mano para despedirme de la única personas que había tenido la delicadeza de ver si me encontraba bien después de que algún bárbaro no midió su fuerza pateando un balón de "soccer". Me acorde del incidente y sonreí. El me contesto la despedida y siguió también por su camino. Hasta ahora mi día no había sido muy interesante.

-¿Interesante? Me dije a mi misma unas horas después que estaba en una hora libre. La verdad es que la universidad no estaba tan mal a pesar de todo lo que me habían dicho acerca de ella. Parecía que los magos atraían a otros magos por que desde mi primera clase ya tenia con quien pasarla bien. Una de ellas era Elly. De la misa estatura que yo, cabello castaño y piel muy blanca, las facciones eran muy definidas, usaba lentes y vestía muy parecido a mi solo que en lugar de la blusa blanca que yo traía la de ella era verde limón. De esos colores que son difíciles de ignorar, desde que me senté a su lado me sonrío y empezó a sacarme plática.

-Yo soy Eleonor pero me dicen Elly – me extendió también la mano para saludarme al igual que Nick lo que hizo que medio me sonrojara y pensara en el. –Ginny- respondí un poco apática. Seamos sinceros no era muy adepta a entablar un conversación con alguien de esa manera y menos si era la primera vez.

-¿Tu también estudias filología inglesa?- me pregunto impaciente, podía observar lo desesperada que estaba por entablar una conversación con alguien. Sentí un poco de vergüenza pero que podía hacer ¿dejarla con la baca abierta?

-Si, Filología inglesa, bueno al menos aquí es inglesa – me sentí estupida al decir eso, obvio que era inglesa Ginny, en que siglo vives por merlín.

-¡YO TAMBIEN! Para mi esto es fascinante y espero que esta escuela sea lo suficientemente buena – se me quedo mirando pero fue interrumpida por el estruendo de la puerta principal al abrirse pero antes de que el profesor llamara al orden Elly se acerco y me susurro al oído –por cierto, yo también soy bruja- y abrió su mochila revelando su varita mágica- yo le sonreí y vi como el profesor empezaba a calmar a todo el mundo ahí presente para dar inicio a la clase.

Ya saben lo que aconteció después, muchas presentaciones y una pequeña introducción, así que lo que mi día llevaba de interesante se había ido y el aburrimiento ocupo su lugar. No era que tuviera ganas de aprender algo nuevo. Siempre me había gustado la filología, la lengua inglesa y su historia pero la voz tenue y lenta del profesor era demasiado contagiosa para no terminar con sueño.

-La filología es la ciencia que se ocupa del estudio de los textos escritos, a través de los cuales pretende reconstruir, lo más fielmente posible, la cultura que dio lugar a esos textos y que subyace a los mismos. El filólogo se sirve, por tanto, del estudio del lenguaje, la literatura y demás manifestaciones escritas, en cuanto constituyen la expresión de una comunidad cultural determinada. Y así continuo durante un poco más de una hora.

-La clase se llama introducción a la filología no "cambia de carrera por que esta es mas aburrida" dijo Elly en un intento de sacarme platica. Era la hora del almuerzo y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería para tomar un "pequeño bocado" según Elly. No era que no me gustara estar cerca de Elly, al contrario pero sentía que me iba a desesperar en cualquier minuto.

-Espero que las siguientes clases sean al menos más interesantes que ver a un tipo gordo mover los labios por más de una hora. Pero que tonta. Había olvidado que me reuniría con Ron para el almuerzo, supuse que al no encontrarme seguirá su camino. Trate de buscarlo cuando llegamos a la cafetería.

-De todas las materias que llevo esta parece ser la mas adepta al aburrimiento, se que no es lo mismo tu sabes…- "es que no se calla" me dije a mi misma e incluso estuve a punto de irme de ahí y buscar a Ron pero como no conocía a nadie mas y tampoco sabia donde se podía encontrar Ron me quede ahí con ella.

-Creo que ya hable demasiado- dijo Elly después de que termináramos la fila para tomar algo de comida, ella tomo un jugo de naranja y un sándwich de lo que parecía jamón o al menos eso decía donde lo tomo, a mi no me simpatizo la comida. No me mal interpreten pero uno esta acostumbrado a la comida de su casa, especialmente la de su madre. Tome una cajita de leche y un panquecito de chocolate, nos sentamos en una esquina que sugerí lejos de todos aunque en realidad era para poder observar a cuanta persona entrara.

-ahora háblame de ti Ginny, casi no has dicho nada desde que nos presentamos. Ella se me quedo viendo con esos anteojos que hacían más grandes sus ojos. La verdad me sentí un poco intimidada por su mirada, le devolví el gesto sonriendo y entonces por fin después de casi 30 minutos sin abrir la boca hable.

-¿Que quieres saber?, vamos, pregunta. Elly no se hizo esperar y empezó a darme un interrogatorio como si fuera sospechosa de un crimen que no he cometido. La hora paso demasiado rápido para terminar de contarle a Elly que era soltera, vivía con mi hermano Ron cerca del centro de Londres y que había asistido a Hogwarts, que había jugado en el equipo de quiditch de cazadora los últimos dos años y que después de toda la tragedia ocurrida el ultimo año y como las cosas habían cambiado en el mundo mágico por lo que nos había obligado a mas de uno a venir a estudiar una carrera en el mundo muggle.

-Tienes razón, pero que podemos hacer si el ministerio y en general el mundo mágico han quedado devastados a raíz de todo esto, no tienen ni un centavo en su haber para poder recuperarse. Esta es una crisis en el mundo mágico que será muy larga y difícil de superar. Y era cierto, todo lo que Elly me acaba de decir era verdad. Las familias de magos ya no tenían como mantener a sus hijos en las escuelas, los subsidios se habían acabado, las universidades para los nuestros estaban en bancarrota y las que quedaban eran excesivamente caras para poder entrar y olvídense de las becas pues el gobierno mágico había cortado toda ayuda de este tipo, "recorte de presupuesto" le habían llamado y es por eso que muchas familias de madre o padre muggle mandaban a sus hijos a estudiar a Londres donde al menos en el mundo normal podían tener una carrera y conseguir un trabajo para poder sostener a la familia y a ellos mismos, si. Las cosas en el mundo mágico habían cambiado totalmente. Después de que nuestra pequeña charla abierta salimos disparadas a la siguiente clase. Era maravilloso estar en compañía de alguien que al menos te entendiera un poco.

Las siguientes clases no fueron tan caóticas como las anteriores, unos chicos de niveles más altos se nos acercaron a la hora de terminar la tercera clase queriendo que nos uniéramos a unos grupos medio raros.

-natación, tenis, ¿que es eso?. Pregunte ingenua, ¿teatro? Palabras que en mi vida yo había escuchado y que sin embargo tuve que actuar como la gente normal, rechazando cortésmente toda invitación. Son solo deportes Ginny como el quiditch o ajedrez mágico, es normal y pronto te familiarizaras con ellos. Como era posible que supiera todas estas cosas si también era su primer día. ¿Como sabes todas esas cosas Elly?

-Mi madre es muggle y mi padre nunca ha tenido secretos con ella y me han enseñado la historia muggle mucho mas allá de las clases aburridas de Hogwarts.

A pesar de lo que dijera Elly para esto era un mundo totalmente extraño y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. El día siguió su curso como normalmente lo haría Elly y yo nos despedimos en el mismo lugar donde Ron me dejo al comenzar el día.

-Nos vemos mañana Ginny dijo Elly gritando mientras se alejaba y se perdía entre la multitud. Levante la mano como buena amiga para despedirme de ella también, sonreí a pesar de que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, la multitud me llenaba los oídos de sonidos cada vez más entupidos y sin sentido. Chicas hablando de chicos y chicos hablando de chicas. Tipos con el pelo engrasado hacia atrás hablando de números y estadísticas. Mi mirada también estaba llena de imágenes del mismo tipo, cosas que en realidad a mi no me importaban.-Será mejor que me quite de en medio de este pasillo si no quiero terminar con otro golpe a causa de algún tarado.- Seguí caminando sin sentido de orientación. Pase por los jardines y algunas aulas, me acorde de Ron y de cómo me dijo que no me iba a acompañar a casa por que tenia que ir a trabajar así que estaba por mi cuenta. Suspire. Por que no hay un maldito señalamiento que me indique donde estoy. Por fin después de unos diez minutos logre llegar a la cafetería de nuevo. Eran las 6 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a ponerse.

La cafetería no era la misma de hace unas horas atrás no había nada de gente en la entrada se podía ver a una pareja comiéndose a besos literalmente trate de evitarlos pero eran un poco obvios, mire hacia el otro lado justo donde se encuentran las barras de comida y no había nada. Detrás de los mostradores los cocineros y los empleados limpiaban con tanto esmero y rapidez, justo cuando me dirigía a preguntarle a la encargada algunas indicaciones para llegar a la estación del metro mas cercana el atrajo mi atención.

No podía distinguir su apariencia se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro. Lo que notaba era que tenía el cabello lacio y revoltoso o al menos así parecía desde donde podía observar. Me acerque con paso firme, el era la única persona que se encontraba ahí y con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarme. Seguí acercándome y pude notar al fin el titulo del libro. "Alquimia elemental" la cara se me ilumino, sonreí y acomode mi cabello hacia atrás mientras buscaba mi varita acomodándola para que no ser viera muy obvia. Me detuve con determinación frente a el que seguía leyendo muy apaciblemente como si estuviera enfrente de una piedra, sin movimiento y juraría que por un instante dejo de respirar. Vestía unos jeans azul marino que hacia juego con su camisa blanca. De pronto me miro y vi que usaba unos lentes redondos y pasados de moda y detrás de ellos unos ojos color verde brillante aunque las luces del lugar hacían contraste con ellos lo que propiciaba una de las miradas mas intensas que había visto en mi vida. Propicie un escueto "hola" pero cuando estaba terminando la frase se puso en pie, me volvió a mirar pero esta vez no era una mirada cordial si no mas bien de resentimiento. Sin más palabras que yo pudiera decir para poder ayudarme salio como una bala por la puerta de la cafetería y ahí me quede mirando como se alejaba, me encontré con sentimientos encontrados aunque el coraje era el primero. Como era posible que no fuera capas de responder aun simple hola eh! Que educación! Y sin embargo sentí un poco de lastima por ese joven, debo admitir que tampoco hice nada por detenerle o reclamarle. Después de que me calmara le pregunte a un chico que pasaba enfrente de la cafetería y muy amablemente me dijo que tenia que hacer para salir de ahí.

Para cuando llego al fin a la casa Ron no había llegado así que me dispuse a empezar con mis deberes de la escuela que no eran muchos además no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer pues no conocía el lugar y no me iba a atrever a salir sola por las calles de Londres. Al terminar las tareas me puse a ver "televisión" aunque no supiera ni como encenderla para quedarme dormida el resto de la tarde. Como a las 8 de la noche me desperté y vi que Ron ya había llegado e incluso ya estaba preparando la cena. Me senté a observarlo cocinar.

-¿Y como te fue en tu primer día Ginny? Me pregunto Ron para tratar de hacer plática pues lo único que se escuchaba era el estofado que estaba preparando.

-Bien, bueno. La verdad fue mejor de lo que creía, incluso ya hice una amiga, es muy simpática te agradara. Ron sonrío con picardía y siguió pelando unas papas. –Por que no las pelas con magia Ron así batallas menos y avanzas mas- me miro pensativo y me respondió lo mismo que otras veces –por que la comida sabe mejor si tu la preparas con tus propias manos además soy mejor cocinero así que con varita en mano. Y que tal tus clases ¿algún profesor que odies ya? Continuamos hablando por al menos una hora, Ron sirvió la cena y yo le ayude a poner la mesa.

-Gracias Ron estuvo muy rico cada vez cocinas mejor- me sonrío –gracias Ginny- Ron se levanto de la mesa y empezó a lavar los platos de la cena yo estaba apunto de retirarme pero me quede ahí pensativa, mi hermano lo noto. – ¿En que piensas Ginny?-

-En la tarde cuando me perdí en la universidad me tope a otro mago si ya se que me vas a decir que no somos los únicos dentro pero lo mas extraño fue que me miro con desprecio y ni me contesto un simple hola y eso fue bastante extraño. Ron dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro fijamente.

-Desde la batalla con Voldemort las cosas han estado poniéndose bastante feas, la gente como nosotros ya no confía igual que antes, todo mundo piensa que les vas a causar un daño o hechizarlos nose es algo que se ha estado permitiendo y que un día tenia que pasar, mucha gente lo toma como precaución pero también mucha gente abusa de ello. Lo único que te puedo decir es que con el paso del tiempo vas aprender a ver a las personas tanto magos como brujas de manera diferente y aprenderás y sabrás en quien confiar, no te preocupes, realmente no es tan malo. Yo no me quedaba con esa idea, lo que Ron me había dicho no era algo que yo no supiera, mi padre me contaba eso y cosas peores así que asentí la pequeña lección o introducción a una nueva etapa en mi vida, le di un abrazo y me despedí de el para irme a dormir.

-Gracias Ron- le di un beso en la mejilla lo que fue algo incomodo pues nosotros no éramos los hermanos mas afectuosos del mundo –que descanses bien-

Mientras llegaba a mi cuarto note un poco de nostalgia en mi interior –"desde luego ya no es lo mismo"- pensé con desilusión, el mundo mágico había cambiado por completo. Llegue a mi cuarto y me desplome encima de las sabanas, el movimiento de la cama provoco que se cayera un pequeña cajita de madera y se abriera, me levante para ver lo que había pasado.

-Ya duérmete Ginny y deja de hacer tanto ruido- grito Ron en su famoso tono de yo soy el hermano mayor y vives conmigo, o te acostumbras o te vas.

-Si Ron- conteste, no quise crear discusión aunque sabía que quería decirle unas cuantas verdades al respecto o más bien era que no toleraba que la gente y mi familia todavía me trataran como una niña. Tome la pequeña caja y vi que eran varias cosas, habia un brazalete de esmeraldas que mi amiga Luna me había hecho ella misma el mismo día que nos graduamos de Hogwarts, una pluma fuente de color azul cielo que mi exnovio Dean me había regalado el primer día que lo conocí, varias cartas de despedida de mis amigas del colegio así como una bola de cristal del tamaño de mi mano que resulto ser una profecía recordándome aquel año de nuestra pequeña rebelión en el ministerio, como ese año las cosas en el ministerio terminaron un poco mal –"quien iba a notar una pequeña bola de cristal cuando casi todas las profecías de ese cuarto quedaron destruidas", seguí buscando entre tantos recuerdos y de pronto vi una fotografía , me quede viéndola por mucho rato, las lagrimas no podían faltar por que a los poco segundos de verla la sonrisa apareció en mi rostro pero mi interior empezó a dar vueltas y fue como si una flor se marchitara lentamente. La foto representaba un momento maravilloso en mi vida y que marcaría la pauta para terminar donde estoy y la forma en que pienso ahora. En el retrato se podían ver dos personas abrazadas que sonreían directamente a la cámara, ella era yo misma hace algunos años y el bueno, realmente no puedo decirlo por que ha pasado bastante tiempo que al día de hoy no podría saber si es el mismo o no. No era muy alto, tenía el cabello muy revoltoso y unos ojos que mataban, un gran corazón o al menos eso pensaba yo. De fondo mi casa y empapando todo estaba completamente nevado. Así que el blanco era lo primero que podía ver en ella. Guarde la foto junto con todo lo demás, me limpie las pequeñas lágrimas que había derramado.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en el, de hecho no había pensado en eso hacia mucho tiempo, que ha sido de su vida para mi era un gran misterio, ¿por que se fue así nada mas? pero sobre todo ¿por que me partió el corazón? De pronto ya dentro de las sabanas me encogí por que me sentía diminuta, no podía pensar con claridad y para colmo de mis males la estupida foto no podía dejar de aparecerse en mi mente. –"Lo que pudo haber sido y lo que fue ahora son cosas del pasado"- me volví a acomodar en la cama. –Y pensar que casi te olvido por completo- dije y caí en un profundo sueño con la esperanza de que realmente no hubieran tomado esa foto nunca.

Una espesa neblina empezaba a ocultar la ciudad, un estruendo parecido a un rayo y un grito descomunal se escuchaba alrededor de las afueras de Londres. El viento arreciaba y la luna en cuarto menguante brillaba con una intensidad y blancura como nunca. El corría sin ninguna dirección. Viraba a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y siempre caminando en círculos. Las manos le sudaban y el rostro cada vez se le tensaba mas como si lo estiraran con hilos invisibles, la neblina era aun mas espesa. De pronto el mismo grito otra vez. Será alguna doncella en peligro, seria el héroe de esta noche especial. Corrió en dirección al grito ahogado de desesperación, estaba muy agitado y pensó que definitivamente el correr no era lo suyo, sintió como el aire entraba por su nariz pero era como si le calara cada vez mas, sintió los estragos de no hacer ejercicio y se maldijo por eso. ¡De nuevo el grito! Pero esta vez era una segunda voz, un robo de seguro pensó el. Unos segundos después llego a la escena cúspide de todo esto, el cielo era despejado, era como si la niebla hubiera rodeado el lugar, agitado el chico miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera saciar esa angustia e incertidumbre, entonces vio la razón de los gritos. Una chica no mayor a 25 años se encontraba detrás de un carro agachada y con las manos cubriéndose la cabeza. De pronto un estruendo y un flash de luz roja invadieron el lugar. No tuvo tiempo de pensar y su instinto de supervivencia hizo que cualquier otro haría, como pudo esquivo la luz roja cayendo al suelo. El golpe lo atolondro un poco pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo inconciente, para cuando se levanto ya era muy tarde. ¡Cuidado! Grito la chica que salio corriendo a tratar de refugiarse en alguno otro lugar. Lo imponente de "eso" lo había dejado petrificado, sintió su propio sudor correr su espina dorsal. El imponente monstruo quiso alcanzarlo con sus manos que eran lo suficientemente grandes como para aplastar su cabeza, pero entonces otro rayo de luz roja ilumino el lugar y un nuevo individuo entre en la escena. No se podía ver si era hombre o mujer pero traía un pedazo de madera en la mano, la criatura retrocedió un poco y entonces lanzo un grito descomunal, lo único que el muchacho pudo hacer es retroceder en sus pasos y seguir a la chica. Los dos quedaron escondidos detrás de un basurero.

-¿Que es esa cosa? pregunto el incrédulo muchacho mirando como el encapuchado lograba someter a la temible bestia. El monstruo parecía cansado, cayo de rodillas ante el encapuchado, y pareciendo increíble la criatura intento darle la mano, era como si pidiera ayuda. Y de nuevo un flash rojo ilumino la escena y la criatura quedo inconsciente en medio de la calle. La chica intento huir de la escena presintiendo que si se quedaba más tiempo tal vez no vería la luz del día otra vez. Pero como por arte de magia el encapuchado apareció detrás de ellos y detuvo a la chica apuntándola con el mismo pedazo de madera. –hay cosas que deben estar en secreto y ustedes no pueden revelar esto jamás ¡obliviate! Dijo el ejecutor. El muchacho y la chica cayeron al suelo. Días después ambos volvieron en si y por mas que intentaban nunca pudieron recordar lo que había pasado esa noche de neblina espesa pero lo que si era cierto era que durante el resto de sus días ambos soñarían con aquella bestia enorme y de aquel encapuchado que lo domino.


End file.
